Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven)
Killer is the secondary antagonist in the All Dogs Go to Heaven ''series. He is Carface's former minion. He was voiced by the late Charles Nelson Reilly. Biography In ''All Dogs Go to Heaven After finding out that Charlie is back, Killer informs this to Carface, and is later seen in the shadows plotting Charlie's death with Carface's other minions. He assist Carface in Charlie's death by getting him (and himself) drunk at the Mardi Gras, blindfolds the drunken Charlie and helps his boss run him over with a car and off the docks. Not too much later, he and Carface are forcing Anne-Marie into talking to a nearby rat, declining her access outside, until Charlie gets her out. Much later, Carface is about to feed Killer to some piranhas, when the Schnoodle told his boss about a ray gun, to which Carface agrees. The next day, Carface and Killer attempt to shoot Charlie and Anne-Marie, but Killer misfires, causing the pit bull to shout, "Morons! I'm surrounded by morons!" Well into the climax, Carface kept telling Killer to shut up, as if he didn't need him anymore. The last Killer is seen in the movie, is when he pushes Anne-Marie away from the sinking boat and then leaves the scene, reformed while Anne-Marie is rescued by authorities and then brought to Kate and Harold's house who adopted her along with Itchy, Flo and her puppies and cured her illness. It remained unknown what happened to him after this. In All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series Killer reappears in the series, once again serving as Carface's bumbling minion. However, in one episode, Sidekicked, Carface is absent, leaving Killer to have a turn to be the main villain, as a day in the limelight. In An All Dogs Christmas Carol In the beginning Killer just followed along with Carface and did what Carface told him to do. But at the end gives a true heart. Killer is in the Christmas spirit and so is Carface. Personality Killer is very cowardly and nervous and for each of his failures Carface tries to have him killed but he manages to convince him not to each time. He is also his messenger, he stays out of the action in the final battle and escapes from the hideout, after Charlie sacrifices himself saving Anne Marie. Killer makes sure she makes it to shore and reunites her with her newly adoptive parents. However despite his cowardice he can be slightly gruesome wanting to squeeze Charlie's head between a pair of pliers as well as owning a ray gun despite not knowing how to use it. He is not seen in the sequel but returns for the TV series as Carface's partner in crime. In the series Carface doesn't abuse him as much as he did in the first movie and never tries to kill him. In the series' finale, we see how Killer celebrates Christmas. It is shown in the musical number "I Always Get Emotional at Christmas Time" that he has a wife and son, but neither relative is ever mentioned by name, nor do they ever speak. In fact, they only make a cameo appearance. Appearance Killer is a schnoodle with brown fur, slender legs, and an obese structure. He wears a black spiked collar and a pair of spectacles. Gallery Killer 2.jpg|Killer in the first movie killer.JPG|Killer in the TV series Killer 3.jpeg|Killer in the third movie Carface and Killer.png|Killer with Carface Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Minion Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Cowards Category:Weaklings Category:Scapegoat Category:Dimwits Category:Male Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Magic Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil